Bloopers
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Every film has it's bloopers. Why not this? Like and review!


And… Action!

"Hello, Everyone! Welcome to the Rick Jones…" Ashley stopped cold and laughed.

"Can we take that again?" she asked.

**CUT!**

Gohan frowned as he sat on the edge of the river. Then, he stood up. He let out a yelp as he tripped and fell back into the river.

"Can we do that again?" Gohan laughed as he wiped his face, getting laughter in response.

**CUT!**

"Hello, Im Albus Dumbledore. Im the Headmaster of…" Dumbledore sighed.

"What is it again?" he frowned.

"Hogwarts." Gohan answered. Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the script.

"Ahh, right. Can we take that again?" Dumbledore, Chi-Chi, and Gohan laughed.

**CUT!**

"Hmmmm… I could have sworn that I sensed…" Gohan frowned.

"What?" Harry asked. Gohan frowned, then burst into laughter. More laughter followed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, seriousness of the situation. Can we do that again?" Gohan laughed.

**CUT!**

"Hey, I'm Gohan. And you are?" Gohan asked as he held his hand out towards Ginny.

"I'm Gin…" she trailed off as she glanced at her hand. Then, she burst into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. My hand's all sweaty. Can we do that again?" Ginny laughed as she wiped her hands on her shirt.

"You think he's hot, Gin." Fred began.

"You're supposed to be sweaty." George finished, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

**CUT!**

"So, this is a wand!" Gohan smirked as he held the wand in his hand. Then, it snapped in half!

"Oops. Can I have a new one?" Gohan asked.

**CUT!**

"WOOOO! Awesome!" Gohan cheered as the cart zoomed around the next corner. Everyone stared at him.

"What, I can't enjoy the ride?" he shrugged.

**CUT!**

"Okay… you know how to drive this thing, Ron?" Gohan frowned.

"Yep!" Ron smirked as he pushed on the pedal. Then, the car pitched back and slammed into the car behind it. Gohan let out a low whistle while Harry gulped.

"Ummmm… could we try that again?" Ron asked nervously.

**CUT!**

"Okay… you know how to drive this thing, Ron?" Gohan frowned.

"Yep!" Ron smirked as he pushed on the pedal. Then, the car pitched forward and slammed into the car in front of it. Gohan let out a laugh while Harry groaned.

"Oops!" Ron gulped.

**CUT!**

"Chomp! Smurf! Gobb!" Gohan was cut off by choking. Harry quickly slapped him on the back, causing him to catch his breath.

"Ahhh… could we roll that again?" Gohan gasped for breath.

**CUT!**

"Am I the only one who finds this test weird? Anyone?" Gohan asked as he stared at Lockhart's test. The classroom burst into laughter.

**CUT!**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Gohan yelped as a pixie pulled his tail.

**CUT!**

"Okay… up!" Harry froaned as he held his broom. He yelped as it zoomed back and into the air.

"Help!" He yelled.

CUT!

Gohan, Hermione, Harry, and Ron frowned as they stared at the message on the wall. Then, they turned to see the other students walk up from dinner. Then, Percy yelled as he slid and fell back into the group of Gryffindor, taking everyone else down as well. Gohan yelped as he tripped and fell on his face.

"Can we take that again?" Gohan chuckled.

**CUT!**

"Blea!" Gohan spat out the polyjuice potion and gagged.

"Ummmm… could I try this again?" Gohan gulped, causing Harry and Ron to laugh.

**CUT!**

"GAAHHH!" Draco screamed as he looked at his long hair and feminine body.

"OMG, I need a manicure!" Draco burst into laughter, followed by everyone else in the room.

**CUT!**

"As a school treat, all exams have been doubled!" Dumbledore smiled, getting gasps in response. He frowned at what he had said, then looked at McGonagall.

"It's not that?" McGonagall shook her head.

"Oh… can we take that again?" Dumbledore asked.

**CUT!**

"Voldemort… is my past, present, and future." Then Tom flicked his wand, causing the glowing words of his name to rearrange themselves. Harry and Gohan grinned at the result.

"I am Mort Volleddro." The entire room burst into laugher. Harry and Gohan wiped their eyes, and Ginny squealed as she held her stomach and laughed.

"Oops. Could we try that again?" Tom frowned

**CUT!**

"Say goodbye… to your memories! MERISMERATE!" Lockhart grinned as he raised Ron's wand. Harry and Gohan burst into laughter. Lockhart frowned.

"Oh, sorry. Could we take that again?" he frowned.

CUT!

"I swear, I think this is grand theft flying auto." Gohan frowned. Harry let out a burst of laughter.

"What, I cant mention that?" Gohan shrugged.

**CUT!**

"Call it back, call it back! It's supposed to go after Harry!" Gohan yelped as he dodged the flying bludger.

**CUT!**

"How dare you!" Lucius Malfoy roared as he stepped forward with his wand in hand. Gohan zoomed forward, but yelped as he tripped, sending himself tumbling into Malfoy, sending the both of them tumbling down a flight of stairs. Severla yelps of pain could be heard before a loud crash.

"Ummmm… medic?" Harry gulped.

**CUT!**

STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gohan yelled as he ran ahead of a large pack of dwarves. Then, one dwarf tripped, causing all those behind him to trip and stumble, ending up in a large pile. Several students laughed.

"Ummmm… Clean up in Asile 4?" Gohan laughed.

**Think this was funny? Review!**


End file.
